


Remember

by divenire



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, also this is not a happy fic, but it's not happy, gen fic!, it's not tragic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories have a way of clawing and scratching and biting their way to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #8 "Memories" for [fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

The memories have a way of clawing and scratching and biting their way to the surface.

The way she smiled.

The way her hair smelled.

The fact that her favorite color was aubergine - not because of the color itself but because of the word.

Stiles almost wishes he could forget her. And sometimes he feels horrible for wanting to forget his own mother but then sometimes he has himself convinced it'd be easier that way.

+

Everything in this stupid town reminds Derek of Laura.

He can't drive past the movie theater without thinking about her and all the stupid girly movies she dragged him to (and he secretly liked).

He can't walk into the pharmacy on 8th street without thinking about her bitching about how much she hated how expensive Ben and Jerry’s ice cream (her absolute favorite thing) was.

He can't go anywhere without being reminded and he hates it.

At the same time he wonders if he'll ever be able to leave. This town and all the stupid reminders are all he has left of her. 

+

Scott barely remembers his father.

He was so little when his father left.

He has a vague image of a tall, sturdy man screaming at his mother, that's about it.

And that's not really a memory he needs.

+

Boyd wishes he could remember everything about Erica. He clings to every memory, every detail he's got. Like if he remembers often enough, he'll never forget.

But he knows all memories fade eventually.

He felt this exact same way when his brother died. He struggled to hold onto to everything then, too.

But it was unavoidable. He can't remember what color his brother's eyes were. He can't remember his favorite song.

There's so much he can't remember.

+

Isaac tries so hard to sort out the bad from the good.

Camden playing fetch with him in the yard. His father reading them bedtime stories and changing the endings, making them silly. Building pillow forts in the living room when it rained.

Camden leaving. Waiting for him to come home. Crying when he didn't. The way his father cried the first time he hit him. The first time his father stuck him in the freezer and the resolute look on his face when he did it, like he was really convinced it was for Isaac's own good.

Isaac tries to keep them straight. To remember that it was better, once. It was better.

Some days it's easy.

Some days it's not.

+

Allison would pay someone to take these memories, this knowledge, out of her head. She would sell her soul for it. Not that she figures her soul is worth much anymore. It’s tarnished and dirty and worn and twisted. It can’t be worth much.

But she'd sell it. She'd sell anything to not have to wake up every morning and know that her aunt, grandfather and mother are dead. That she attacked people. That she was used like a god damn chess piece by her own grandfather.

That werewolves exist.

That Scott is one.

+

The truth is, Jackson has a few vague memories of his real parents.

Curly blond hair and a hand reaching down to pat him on the head.

A deep, booming voice laughing at what must have been the funniest joke ever told, he was laughing so hard.

But it doesn't matter. It doesn't help. It will never help.

+

Danny remembers a time before everything went crazy. Before his best friend started keeping secrets and walking around like he was constantly being haunted by ghosts or secrets or both.

He misses the time when he and Jackson hung out after practice, when Jackson didn't say things like, "If you see me coming, run."

He doubts he'll ever get that back.

+

She'll never tell a soul but Lydia remembers every day of sixth grade.

She remembers sitting alone at lunch. She remembers not getting any valentines. She remembers not bothering to throw a birthday party because she knew no one would ever show up.

And she remembers the day she decided that wouldn't be her life anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [ tumblr.](http://itsnoteasybeinggreenberg.tumblr.com/) I post even more slashy things over there.


End file.
